


College Girl

by pleasesir



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasesir/pseuds/pleasesir
Summary: He’s been coming into the same coffee shop as you every day for a week now. Which would be fine, if he wasn’t so goddamn distracting about it.





	College Girl

**Author's Note:**

> i usually don't have a problem with the reylo fandom because, like, whatever, but i got so excited to see a bunch of fics in the logan lucky tag only to see they were all loosely-based-on-logan-lucky reylo. or about that red headed dude. so here's my contribution (and my first reader insert fic, in honor of the only other joe bang fic on here)

He’s been coming into the same coffee shop as you every day for a week now. Which would be fine, if he wasn’t so goddamn distracting about it. You come here to do homework, to study for your seemingly never-ending schedule of tests without your obnoxious drunken roommates getting in your way. You’d think that at your age, while earning your degree, you’d maybe have roommates who did more than drink and party. No luck, though. 

A month into the semester, you found this little coffee shop where no one seems to mind that you sit here for hours with papers spread before you, and don’t talk to anyone. Besides _him_. The jacked guy with the bleached blond hair and all the tattoos, the one who winks at you every time he comes in here. Which wouldn’t be annoying, but he’s attractive enough to distract you, and you definitely don’t have time for that kind of thing. You’re single, and probably going to stay that way, and your need for dick is _not_ going to get in the way of your studies.

And here he is, again, picking up his black coffee. You can see the grin creeping up the corner of his mouth as he notices you checking him out. Again. You keep your head down as he crosses behind you, feel him stop and peer down at your notes. It’s Chemistry, the only fucking thing keeping you behind. Who knew that Chemistry would be so important for a Psych degree? It’s a required class, and it’s kicking your ass.  
You’re about to snap something at him when he murmurs, “Sodium chloride is a combination reaction, not an exchange, sweetheart,” and ambles out of the shop while you stare open-mouthed after him.  
*  
Of course, after that, you have to fuck him.  
*  
Your mama was always saying that you’re prone to bad ideas, bad choices, bad decisions. What she really meant was, you’re prone to picking bad men. Your last boyfriend broke your heart, and your front door.

You have no plans to date this guy, though. You’re gonna bring him back to your room, fuck him, and be done with it. Just an itch scratched, is all. And from the look of his dick in those jeans, it’ll be one hell of a scratch. You lie on your back in bed, getting a little wet just thinking of it, rubbing your thighs together. No reason you can’t take care of yourself; you slip a hand between your thighs and get off thinking of bleach blond hair and tattooed fingers slipping up into your cunt.  
*  
When he winks at you in the coffee shop the next day, you grin back, shuffling aside papers that you weren’t paying attention to anyway. He looks surprised for a moment, after so much refusal, but gets up and makes his way over to you. 

You tell him your name, and he answers with, “I’m Joe. Joe Bang.” 

You laugh a little at that, and he just shrugs, staring at your mouth. “You’re coming home with me,” you say, lack of self-confidence not being one of your issues. He stands to his full height, and _looms_. There’s humor in his eyes, a bit of mocking that’s making you nervous.

“You seem to think you have everything under control.” 

“I do,” you say. You always do. You’ve been called a prude more times than you can count, because you don’t give up control anywhere in your life. Not even in bed. He’s grinning at you now. 

“Nah, baby. You don’t.”  
*  
Soon as you’re back at your room he’s pressing you up against the door, mouth on yours, biting, hungry. “Y’know how long I was away?” he murmurs against your mouth. “Four years. Ain’t had a woman in four years.” You don’t have a chance to respond to this before he’s spun you around, pushing you gently forward with a hand between your shoulder blades. “Where’s your room, sweetheart?”

Your room is first door, so you lead him there, and he shuts the door behind you both, seemingly amused by your dainty, college-girl room, the fairy lights hanging from the ceiling. “Wait, um, you were in prison?” 

“Only for a bit,” he says, pulling your dress over your head, settling you down on your bed as he goes to his knees. You’re a bit distracted from further questions by the hand he slips into your panties, touching the slick, slipping up into your cunt. You look down as the muscles in his arm bulge, fingers moving in you, deep, touching a soft sore spot that makes you yelp and close your thighs around his wrist with surprised pleasure. He smiles. “Cute.”

“Oh, that’s…that’s…” 

“Feels good, I know.” You’d be annoyed at his confidence but it _does_ feel good, has your legs clamping against his sides, toes curling at the small of his back. He seems satisfied that you’re wet enough, cause within a minute or so he’s getting to his feet, pulling out his cock. “Open up, baby,” he grits, fucking into you, shoving you back further on your bed with the pink embroidered covers and you feel _dirty_ , getting fucked bare on the quilt your mama picked out for you. You dig your fingers into his bicep as he kisses at your neck, your chest, managing to get one breast out of your bra so he can bite a thick bruise there.  
“You college girls, y’all are the same. Just wanna get fucked good,” he says into your skin, never pulling his cock out all the way so you’re full full _full_ , wet and squelching around him, feeling heat rise to your cheeks.

“No, I don’t!” you protest, muffled by the fact that he’s flipping you onto your stomach so he can fuck in deep, grab your asscheeks to spread you wide and vulnerable. You push your face into your quilt, whimpering, hoping your roommates can’t hear you. It hurts, it’s been a while, but it’s a good hurt. 

There’s a spring coiling in your belly that’s about to snap as he holds your hip in one hand and rubs at your clit with another, careless about it. He knows you’re gonna cum whether he helps or not. This is _not_ what you were planning when you invited him back here. You figured there would be condoms, maybe some missionary. You did not expect to be fucked raw, hands and knees on your fancy bed, as he moves the hand on your hip to the back of your neck, holding you down. Forcing you to present. This gets a cry out of you that’s almost louder than the wet, humiliating sounds from your cunt. 

“Gonna…I’m gonna cum,” you gasp, and sure enough a moment later your muscles lock up, cunt clutching up around him, you reaching back to grab at his waist, his arm, something to ground yourself. This doesn’t stop him, he just keeps grinding in deep til you’re sore and teary, shuddering out another little orgasm before he groans and comes in you. Which has never happened. Ever. 

The sound of him sliding his cock out has you embarrassed again. He tips you onto your side, gentle now, looking down at your flushed face. “Real cute,” he says, touching the bow of your lip. On instinct, you kiss his thumb. “Goddamn.” 

He seems willing enough to peel his shirt off, tuck his cock away, curl up next to you, and you flush harder when you realize he only opened his pants to fuck you, you were that hungry for it. Didn’t even notice he was dressed. “Um…” 

“I’m gonna sleep now,” he says, settling on his back with an arm over his eyes. The fingers on that arm were inside you just a couple minutes ago. Jeez. “And then I’m gonna wake up, and fuck you. Maybe we’ll eat after that. Then I can fuck you again.” He doesn’t seem to be expecting any arguments, and you have none.

You leave him there, and make your way to the bathroom, limping a little, feeling slick and cum drip down the inside of your thighs. Thank God you wrapped a sheet around yourself, because one of your roommates is in the living room, doing homework. She looks you up and down, pops her gum. “Must’ve been real good dick. Y’sounded like a cat in heat.” 

“ _Oh my God_ ,” you whimper, and run to the bathroom. But if you’re honest with yourself? It was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> also this was hard to pin down, characterization wise. hope it's okay! oh also also some like....vaguely misogynistic stuff was probs said here but it's porn and i'm a college girl myself *shrug* (also this was originally titled 'logan fucky')


End file.
